From This Day On
by Hikako
Summary: Added a second chapter, hopefully better than the first and I added a litte humor. As always, please Read & Review, feedback is my new drug.
1. From This Day Onward

AN: I don't own The OC nor the characters, or the piece of the music written and sung by Phil Collins.

From This Day Onward…

By Hikako

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
from this day on  
Now and forever more_

You'll Be In My Heart, Phil Collins

He was there, outside her room, looking through the glass of the large French doors on her balcony and deep into her own eyes. She didn't know had he had gotten on her balcony, especially when it was raining, nor did she care. He was there, barely a centimeter separating them.

Those eyes, they pierced her very soul, they looked deep into her heart and knew all her secrets, things she hadn't even told her best friend. He was giving her that look, the look that made her grow aroused without the slightest preparation, she could never say no to that look. Her hand slowly rose towards the gold metal knob, and a quick flick she unlocked the bolt.

The next few instances were blurs for her, somehow he was inside, had taken her into his arms, and was kissing her furiously before she ever realized what had happened. She didn't care either; she needed him as much as he needed her.

She threw back her head and turned it slightly, giving him access to her throat, which he began to kiss and lick and suck on. She let out a moan that came up from her stomach as she felt his fingers begin working on the buttons of her shirt.

Once it was open he moved his hands to her waist as he devoured her chest. Taking one nipple into his mouth, he gently held it with his teeth and flicked his tongue across it. His right hand had slipped down from her waist to her butt and then he took a firm grip on her bottom as his left went to the breast he wasn't attending to.

Together they sank onto the bed, she didn't even realize where they had been moving towards it, and he began to move down to her stomach, his fingers tracing the indents of her muscles. She realized that she needed to regain some control, so she forcefully pulled him up by his collar. Giving him a passionate kiss, she pushed him over onto his back and climbed on him.

_Time for a taste of your own medicine_, she thought at him as sucked and bite his neck. He just smirked and helped her pull his t-shirt off and unbuckle his pants. For a reason beyond his knowledge she loved doing this, he guessed it made her feel like she had control, but he loved to let her do it because he loved the look on her face. He loved that innocent, wanton, sex-kitten look that she gave him when her lips were wrapped around his dick.

When the foreplay was over, when they were naked and every part of their bodies had been kissed, licked, or sucked, she climbed on top of him and guided him into her. The bodies merged into one and neither moved for several moments, they both enjoyed these precious moments when they felt complete. But then their passion overrode their desire for fluffy. In a torrential rhythm, like waves crashing onto the shore, their bodies met and pulled apart.

Over and over again, again and again, they met and pulled away. First with her on top, then him, once with her bent over the nightstand, across the floor, on top of her dresser, in front of her window, and a few more times on the bed. Ferocious, feral, animalistic, and at times vicious, sex was what they enjoyed. It suited them, their relationship, and their unbridled passion for one another. But finally even the fittest human body needed to stop and rest.

She was propped up on pillows, sheets at her waist, and he was lying with his head in her lap as he watched the rain fall on the glass panes of her French doors, each of them were sipping on glasses of alcohol, champagne for her and scotch for him. Neither had said a word that entire time they had been together, except for the typical 'yes' 'faster' 'harder' and such. Words didn't suit them.

Well, didn't suit her anyway.

"So you're really going then?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. Not even the best sex could keep a girl around forever. She just nodded sadly and took a hold of his hand. He sighed, "Yeah, well, at least we have the summer."

There, that was the optimistic and high-spirited man she had fallen for. They had three whole months to say good-bye, again and again. Maybe he would give some multiple good-byes, she smiled and almost laughed at that.

He drained the last amount of scotch in his glass and then set it down on the nightstand. He moved up and sat next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up to him. He set his chin on top her head as he surveyed the damage of her room.

"Jeez," he said, "What a pig-sty." They both laughed, it had been a running joke with them and their friends that the city didn't need to spend so much on destroying buildings just release the two of them in one when they were horny.

"I'm going to miss this." She said, as she finished off the last of the champagne and put her flute next to his glass. She sighed contentedly and snuggled down against his chest, softly running her fingertips along his pecks. She loved doing this, she didn't know what it was but she loved running her fingers along this hairless chest.

"You're going to miss our sex marathons." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"No. No. No… A little bit." She replied jokingly. This set him off and he started tickling her, this became a tickle match that caused them to roll around the bed. When they finally settled down she was breathing harder from all the laughing, and watching her chest rise up and down like that was too much for him.

He started kissing her again, his hands instinctively going to tangle themselves up in her hair. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, clinging to him as if he was suddenly going to disappear. It had always frightened him slightly, how she always seemed to be clinging to him. He was the only constant in her life.

The coldness of metal shocked him of his reverie. He pulled out of the kiss and pulled the metal out from underneath her pillow. When he saw what they were he smirked. Seeing that look on his face she knew what was coming.

"No." she said forcibly, "No! I still have bruises from the last time." But her protests were in vain he forced her arms above her head and he snapped the handcuffs around her wrists, making sure that hands were on different sides of the bedpost.

She moaned out as he slipped out of her legs' grip, leaving her handcuffed to her own bed, as he got up and went over to the closet. She let out a gasp that was half shock and half anticipation. He held the portable camcorder in his hand and he turned it on and pointed it at her naked body bond on the bed.

"What do you say we make a little 'going-away' home movie?" he said as brought the viewer into focus.

The generic voice came over the intercom and announced boarding for her plane. She couldn't move. She just stood there looking at the terminal that led to her plane, her carry-on on her shoulder and her other luggage getting loaded onto the conveyor belt.

She felt his hand in hers suddenly, and she sighed, glad that there was no one here. Everybody else had said good-bye at the house, letting them have the last few minutes before she left, knowing how much they needed that time.

She turned around and looked deep into those eyes, perhaps for the last time. "I can't do it." She whispered at him, before she collapsed into his arms. She grabbed his shirt and put it in a death-grip, hoping to keep him for just a second longer. He put his arms around her and softly rubbed her arms.

"Shh." He softly cooed, "It's alright." Feeling stupid all the while he said it. No it wasn't _alright_! It wasn't going to be _alright_! Not anymore. But he couldn't say that, not out loud in front of her. He had to be the big, strong, comforting man; the guy that never let anything hurt him. He couldn't let her ruin her life for him, if she knew how he really felt.

Finally her sobs subsided and she was able to look up and into his warm, welcoming eyes. Leaving him, leaving all that they had together, was tearing her apart inside. He smiled sadly down at her put her hands together, and then covered them with his own. He couldn't say how he felt in words, so he tried to say it with his eyes.

The voice came again, calling for final boarding, and they knew she had to go. Slowly she pulled her hands back and bent down and picked up her carry-on that had fallen off her shoulder. She looked up and into his eyes, before standing on her tip-toes and giving him a last goodbye kiss.

Turning her back and walking to the terminal, she moved very quickly, before she broke down again and failed to get on the plane. He stood there, silent tears pouring down inside of him, and watched her go. He smiled at a joke he told her once. 'Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go.' At this, the saddest of moments, it seemed hilarious.

"That'll be $12.45, please." Said the cabby as she exited the cab the day after the day at the terminal. She paid and quickly got out of the car as she hurriedly grabbed her things together.

She stood there, on the sidewalk, looking at the building and her body refusing to move. Her heart pounded inside her chest, so loud that she couldn't hear anything else. Finally, her feet moved of their volition and moved towards the door. When she was about twenty feet away the door suddenly opened.

"I'll get the paper, Dad." He said as he stepped through the door and stooped to pick the newspaper up. He straightened and was about to turn around and go inside when he saw her. Standing in his driveway, with her luggage on the ground next to her, she looked haggard and dressed in the same clothes as the day before. He felt his jaw drop and their eyes met.

Her luggage was dropped to the cement and the paper fell forgotten and they ran to each other. Taking her into his arms he suddenly felt complete again, and as they kissed time seemed to stop.

When they finally pulled apart they stared into each other eyes. Only one word escaped his throat, which was crowding up with a thousand different questions. "Why?" he asked, searching her eyes for an answering for why she came back, why she didn't take the job in New York, and why she would throw her future away.

She smiled at his ignorance, and his speechlessness, and answered, "Because I love you, Seth Cohen." She felt his hand cup her face as he replied back, "I love you too, Marissa Cooper."


	2. Another Day in Paradise

Another Day in Paradise

By Hikako

_Tip toe, to our room._

_Make a little love that's overdue._

_But, someone had a bad dream._

_Momma and daddy, can me and my teddy_

_Come in and sleep in between._

Just Another Day in Paradise, Phil Vasser.

The meeting had gone from slightly okay to utterly dreary in record time. The conversation with Reed went from comic books and new ideas for Atomic County, to demographics and marketing strategies, most of which Seth had no idea about.

He stared at his watch and expected it to be 6:00 or 6:30 at least, but instead he saw that he had only been in the meeting for the last hour or so. God! It felt like an eternity. He didn't even know half the people in this meeting, except Reed and Zach. Seth sighed morosely as Reed started talking about a new ethnic character, to boost sales in minority towns.

A knock on the door woke him out of his almost-comatose state. A secretary popped her head in and asked if she was disturbing them, Reed said no but Seth could see that the secretary had thrown off her rhythm. The secretary smiled apologetically and walked quickly over to Seth, who was sitting straight trying to look like he had been paying attention, and handed him a phone message.

Seth's eyes went big, and his jaw dropped slightly as he read the message. Immediately he sat up, ramrod straight, and began packing his papers into his briefcase.

"Uh, umm… I-I, uh, gotta go. S-sorry Reed. I'll borrow Zach's notes later." Seth said as he made his quickly for the door before the woman could begin ranting about the middle of meetings and what could be more important. Seth saw Zach give him a thumbs up and go-for-it look on his face.

The message floated to the ground, crinkled and forgotten, as Seth ran down the hall to the waiting cab. When the meeting was over, Zach scooped it up and read it. Blushing furiously he quickly dropped it into a wastebasket. He read 'I am ovu-." And that was as far as he dared go.

No need to get that terrible image in his mind this early in the day.

_Nine Months Later_

Seth looked down at Marissa and smiled. She was sweaty, her hair stuck to her forehead, her face was beet-red, she was panting, and her eyes weren't focusing. She had never looked so beautiful to Seth.

Marissa Cohen looked up at her husband, with that shitty grin on his face, and wished she had the strength to wipe it off. She bet he thought he had accomplished something, getting her knocked up and all, but she was going to give him a piece of her mind and tell him exactly how she was cutting him off forever. Right after she took a nap.

As his wife drifted off to sleep Seth patted her hand and smiled. The nurse came over with the bundle and handed Seth his child. Timidly he parted the blanket and took his first look at his daughter. She looked just like her mother, the same big, warm, eyes, and realized that his daughter had him wrapped around her little finger at barely an hour old.

When Marissa woke up she held the little girl that she had carried under her heart for the last nine months. She couldn't help but think of how much she looked like her daddy, the same chin, the same nose, thankfully not the same eyebrows. She looked up at her mother with those big brown eyes and a spark seemed to light up her eyes, like she was trying to say 'Hey. I know you.'

Seth and Ryan scrambled around the next few days, trying to get the nursery done. Each piece of furniture had to be taken back and replaced with pink, (Fking ultra-sounds was the most used curse as they moved the heaviest pieces), and the walls had to be repainted along with brand new toys for Seth's little girl.

When Marissa was finally release from her sterile prison she was ready to get back to her regular routine, but both Seth and the doctor said she had stay in bed for another week. Marissa's body just wasn't suited to pregnancy and labor; she was too tall and petite to be completely comfortable, opposite end of the spectrum from her best friend Summer.

Not only did Ryan and Summer not have problems with cramps, sore muscles, or swollen feet, they couldn't seem to _stop having kids_! In the last two years they had given birth to a set of twin girls and a baby boy and they were expecting another kid in the next seven months. Marissa had been so jealous during her pregnancy.

Marissa held her daughter to her chest as the tiny child took her afternoon nap. Just like her father the little baby had come up with a strict routine, you could set your clock by it. Six-thirty AM, feeding and then an hour of gurgling, seven-thirty was a small half-hour nap, then more gurgling until lunch and then another nap, followed by a feeding and another nap, and at last some more gurgling and cooing with Daddy and then sleep.

Marissa carefully set the child down on the bed and quickly got off the mattress and made her way into the kitchen. She began heating some water for her tea and she was reaching up to get the tea bags when the arms wrapped around her and pulled against a hard body.

Marissa let out a small gasp until she smelled Seth's cologne waft up into her nose. She felt his lips on her neck and she instinctively moved her head to the opposite side, even though she knew that would only escalate things. She let out a moan as nibbled on her ear.

"Where's my little girl." Seth whispered huskily into her ear, causing a shudder to go up her spine.

"Asleep." Marissa half-spoke, half-gasped out, as Seth's hand moved up from her waist and beneath her shirt.

"Hmm," Seth hummed slightly as he went back to work on Marissa's neck, "What d'ya say we try and give her some siblings." Seth snapped back to reality as Marissa broke free of his arms and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Uh-uh, Mr. Cohen!" she gripped at him as she fled from him, "You know we talked about that! No more kids until she's three years old at least."

"Oh come on Ris!" Seth whined as he followed his wife, "It's been three months and I really need it! Puh-leeease!"

"I said no, unless you got a rubber in your pocket." His wife quipped back as she settled down on the couch in their living room. She quickly turned on the TV and turned it to some show. Seth, morosely and dramatically, settled down next to her and resigned himself to at least another day of celibacy.

_Four years later_

Seth nuzzled his wife's nose with his own as he stroked her arm. They were supposed to be watching the movie, but neither could concentrate on that right at the moment. Each wanted to be with the other intimately, nothing else mattered.

"EW! Mom! Dad!" the little brunette said as she looked at her parents making out on their couch. "Gawd, not when I'm in the room!" she screeched as she stomped from the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Seth and Marissa smiled as they began necking; their daughter could such a little prude sometimes.

Seth smiled as they made their way to their bedroom. _Now we can finally give Trinity some siblings_, he thought as he closed the door and locked it.


End file.
